Neglected
by SmallTimeWriter
Summary: "That's my Maze."
1. Chapter 1

**Neglected**

 **Authors Note/Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Lucifer, that credit is due to go to the writers/creators.**

 **.**

 **Summary: "That's my Maze."**

* * *

 **One Shot**

* * *

" _That's my Maze."_

Maze felt her lips part on instinct as he leaned in towards her, her eyes focused on his lips and she could feel his eyes on her, his cologne flowing in her direction and she briefly closed her eyes to inhale. It felt like minutes that they stood like that before he pulled away taking the bottle of liquor with him, a smirk settling on those lips of his because he knew, knew exactly how he'd affected her. Maze allowed her gaze to follow after his retreating figure as he wandered back through the crowd towards his piano, a place where he felt connected.  
Her tongue ran across her bottom lip, feeling both disappointed and slightly angered that she had not received the kiss that she anticipated. Briefly overcome by the notion that things had changed once more.

She found herself wondering if he knew the meaning behind those words he spoke, how true they were. Since rising from Hell to wander the Earth, he had changed that much that she wondered if he had lost sight of whom she was to him. She was his, completely loyal, his protector and yet how could she protect him when he continued to wander into situations that threatened his life. He had no concept of how far his mortality spread; dancing with danger each moment he was still on Earth's surface. To worsen the situation he seemed to take her concern for his life as jealously of a mortal woman and while she wished that it wasn't at least partly true, it was, and that sense of jealously never would have affected her in the past. No. For a millennia she had been his one loyal follower, other demons were jealous of her because it was she whom he trusted yet one look from Chloe Decker wiped it all away.

Maze wanted that back, for him to realise that he was the Prince of Darkness, the King of Hell. If only he could see how much this world changed him, turned him from the Devil that delivered punishment, to the civilian who helped mortal police punish.

Taking a glass and bottle from behind the bar she pulled herself a drink, taking a moment to inhale the scent that rose from the glass. While it tasted divine, it had little to no affect on her body, meaning no amount of alcohol would erase this from her mind.

She had thought of several ways to ignite the flame inside him, to bring out the devil and it worked, could bring him out for a few moments when she pushed his buttons appropriately. After all even in Hell Lucifer had no tolerance for disrespect; he was a King and expected to be treated as such. However that flame she ignited would always dim after he'd spoken his piece in attempt to place her back in line. Those moments gave her a glimpse at her Master, the one she lusted after.

His music flowed through the room, drawing her to him with each note. Even in Hell when he played the music had flowed to her as if she was calling her, as always she followed that call walking around the bar and through the crowd of people. Maze was unsurprised to find him completely emerged in the music, eyes closed as his fingers danced across the keys; in moments like these she knew he was not paying attention to those around him.  
Unknown to him that this was one of her favourite past times, watching him be carefree with his love for the piano.

In that moment she wasn't certain what came over her as she walked towards the piano and hoisted herself up onto the top, her feet resting on the seat. She knew he'd be able to sense her presence as he often could but to his credit he didn't look at her, he continued to play and she sipped on her drink, watching the expression on his face as he let the music surround them.  
This spot on the piano felt all too familiar to her and she liked how it felt. This was her place, a place where she could watch him and allow her mind to clear.

"It has been a while since you've watched me play."

It was a statement, and the words drew her attention but he was not looking at her, eyes still closed as he played. The last time she'd sat on top of his piano was a few weeks after they arrived from Hell, it was the last time he had been openly affectionate with her. She found herself thinking of that moment often, especially now that Decker was on the scene.

Lucifer finished the piece before leaning up to fill himself another glass, looking up at Maze; he raised an eyebrow and studied her facial expressions. "What has happened?"

"Nothing." Her answer was immediate and truthful to an extent. Nothing sinister had happened, however something inside her had or she wouldn't be sitting here.

Lucifer's head cocked to the side as he watched her, he was usually quiet able to read Maze, almost always knew what she was thinking, unless she was intentionally blocking him. "You're hiding something from me." He was briefly surprised he had not noticed before but he could not remember the last time he'd been able to read into her mind, while she could block him she usually didn't because there was no need to hide anything from him, besides with enough force he was able to knock down any wall she built within her mind. "What is it?"

Maze had known what he was doing; she could feel it in the forefront of her mind, a slight pressure as he tried to peek inside. "Nothing." It was a lie, and she sincerely hoped he didn't realise it. The only reason she had put the wall up was because of her thoughts the past week. While she wouldn't openly admit to being jealous, there was something inside of her that told her she was, and she certainly didn't want Lucifer to know it.

"You lie." The words were spoken not with anger but with curiosity, because Maze didn't lie to him. "You cannot lie to the devil, Mazie, you know this." He took a sip of his drink, watching as she did the same.

She wondered if he actually wanted to hear what she had to say or if it was just a forced act. "Play for me." The request left her lips, unusual and it seemed to surprise him, for a moment she wondered if he would deny her.

"Sure, my dear." He placed his crystal tumbler onto the top, his hands moving back to the keys hesitating for a moment. "Remove your wall."

It was a request yet an order in the same sentence, and Maze found herself smile briefly at the thought of her Master, the one whom took what he wanted. "I have nothing to hide, you can trust me." She tried to placate him, knowing that he should trust her, after all their time together that should have been cemented in their friendship. "Play for me."

Lucifer raised his eyebrow at her but allowed his fingers to drift across the piano keys, music flowing to her ears, however this time he was not lost in the music, he was focusing on Maze as she closed her eyes. He was not angry that she had blocked him, curious perhaps to what she didn't want him to see and yet it made him even more curious to see her sitting before him. It had been to long since they had done this, it was nothing extraordinary but to them it was special, intimate. Maze was the only demon/mortal he allowed to sit on top of his piano. Not that he had allowed her to begin with, she had done so despite his protests and without his permission it had become her place.

"You're staring, Lucifer."

He merely chuckled. "It appears I am."

Maze opened one eye, looking down at him, feeling the pressure at the forefront of her mind once more. "Don't." The word moved from her mouth. "Please." It was a very rare moment that you would hear a demon say _**'please'**_ , even more rare to hear it leave Maze's lips. However she was more concerned with what his reaction would be to what he saw inside. With his personality unstable, it was impossible to know how he would deal with seeing her thought on killing Chloe just to make him hers again. The demon in her didn't want to share her Master.

No longer playing, Lucifer watched Maze's eyes, seeing the emotion play in them; she was obviously caught in her mind attempting to decipher her own thoughts. It was pointless for her to hold the wall, once he saw into her mind again; he would be able to retrieve whatever she was thinking with enough determination and persistence. It was not often that he actively sought out her thoughts; he did however know that he could dip into her mind whenever he felt the need arise. "Mazikeen…"

Maze had never loved her name, preferring the pet name he'd given her but hearing her name leave his lips sounded different, it brought the tiniest of smiles to her face. Slowly she slipped off the piano, sitting down beside him, her back to the instrument, head turned to face him. "Come upstairs, play privately for me." The words were spoken quietly, unsurely, almost as if she was expecting he would deny her. It was a request, and normally she wouldn't have asked, it wasn't in her personality but he brought out something different in her. Part of it was a distraction to get him away from her thoughts, the other was determination to have him realise that she was here where she had always been. "Lucifer." His name was spoken softly, as if she wanted him to realise that she needed this.

A look of recognition flickered in Lucifers eyes as he watched her, it had been quite some time since he played privately for Maze, and she never openly asked for it. "Oh Mazie," He chuckled, his fingers brushing her hair away from her face giving him a clear view. "Have I been neglecting you, darling?" He smiled confidently. "That is why you're here." He spoke of her being beside him. "Why you're hiding your thoughts."

"It's not…"

"You should have told me." His fingers tangled in her hair, tugging to bring her head closer leaning closer to her. "Perhaps I've lost sight of you." He brushed his lips across hers, not kissing her fully but knowing the affect he was having when her breath hitched. "What do you want, darling?"

"You." Maze replied bluntly, getting straight to the point.

"That's my Maze." Lucifer chuckled; the word that left her lips only gave him confidence as his right hand ran lightly over her thigh. "Well who am I to deny you, my little demon? Shall we take this upstairs." It wasn't a question though it was phased like one as he rose from the bench pulling her up with him. "Just one more thing, Maze before we continue." He waited for the demon to lift her head, lowering his lips to her ear. "After this, you'll lower that wall or I'll be forced to break it." His hands on her hips held her against him. "You won't keep things from me."

Maze stared up at him, to his confusion, she simply smirked. That was him, her King, her Master, taking control and demanding. It terrified her slightly to know what he would find, but with an incredibly satisfying time tonight he would perhaps overlook any threats he would find. "As you wish." She placed her hands on his shoulders, slowly sliding them around his neck. "Shall we, my lord?"

"We shall."

* * *

 **Thoughts? Let me know if you would like another chapter of Lucifer seeing into Maze's mind and his reaction.**

 **Much Love. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neglected**

 **Authors Note/Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Lucifer, that credit is due to go to the writers/creators.**

 **.**

 **Summary: "That's my Maze."**

* * *

 **Part Two**

* * *

Lucifer could feel the warmth of Maze's body pressed against his; he could hear the sound of her breath against the silence of the penthouse. He struggled to remember the last time she had joined him in bed, since they had connected on this level. And yet it had not ceased to amaze him that after a millennia it still felt fresh and new each time they were between the sheets.  
Since walking among the humans he'd had many sexual encounters with both men and women, sometimes both in the same moment. He'd experienced threesomes, foursomes, heck, even orgies. But none of those amounted to what he felt with Maze. He assumed it was because she knew his body, every inch of it including his points, his likes and his dislikes in the bedroom. With her it was not an act without meaning, it was where part of their connection was forged.

Lying with her, fingertips trailing up her back lightly, running over her caramel skin in a soothing motion, he couldn't help but wonder how he had forgotten the feeling. It was not just the intense pleasure of the acts they had just committed, but from the act they were committing now. He was sure that all of Hell would be in an uprise if they saw him, the devil, cuddling with his demon. This was not something they did regularly but he would never take this moment from her, not after what he had felt when their connection heightened during sex. He felt her need for him, her craving for attention. He realised the neglect she had experienced recently at his hands because he was intrigued by the detective. He hadn't thought about how she would feel being abandoned after all he promised her when she followed him through the gates.

He felt Maze shift slightly, her breasts brushing against his chest, face nuzzling slightly more into his neck. Lucifer reached up and placed a hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair, gently massaging her scalp.  
Although he enjoyed lying with her, he did wish to know what she was hiding from him. As the devil he had abilities, abilities that he could use on his creations, his demons. At any point in time he could divulge into her mind, read any thought, the deeper he looked the more thoughts he could see. Despite this power, he didn't take advantage of Maze. To him this would invade her privacy, yet he knew she only built the walls in fear that he would see something he disliked. Hence he found himself curious, and since she was his, he could look inside.

Opening one eye, he looked down at her sleeping form, pushing the hair back from her face to give him a better view. Breathing deeply to relax his body, he could feel her wall was still intact. In any other circumstances he would have knocked it down, pulled her thoughts from her mind and dealt with it but this time was different. He wanted for her to submit to it, to lower the wall herself and allow him into her mind. But the most important thing to him was that this act would be them connecting once again how they used to be. It would be her admitting that she didn't need to keep anything from him.

"Can you stop staring?"

Lucifer chuckled; hearing the sleepiness in her voice. "Can I not admire the view?" He brushed his fingertips over the curve of her hip, feeling the shiver run through her body at contact. Her head tilted back, giving him a full view of her lips. He found himself drawn to her, leaning down to kiss her.

"Don't answer that." Maze growled, hearing the cell phone vibrating beside them. She knew exactly who would be calling him at this time. Decker. The woman would have a casse, and if he answered it then she would lose him again.

Lucifer smirked, seeing the daring look in Maze's eyes. Her dislike for Chloe was quiet obvious, if he left during this moment he could only imagine how the demon would respond. "I wouldn't dare, darling." He gave her a brief kiss on the lips, rolling onto his side, he propped himself up, head rested on his hand. "Are you ready to speak?"

Maze closed her eyes. "Ruining the moment, Lucifer."

"We had a deal, Mazie."

Maze knew exactly what he was hinting at. "Lucifer." His name was spoken with a sense of hesitation. She knew he was protective of the Detective, if he thought she was going to harm her then perhaps the connection they had right now would be demolished. It bothered her, their connection should have been unbreakable, the thought that if could be broken by Decker had her acting out of character.

Lucifer could feel her hesitation and it did not boad well with him. "Mazikeen." Her name was spoken with warning, yet his face displayed curiosity. This was not the Maze he was used to, the Maze who had stood by him for a millennia.

Maze raised her eyebrow. "Why do you not trust me?"

Lucifer tilted his head, eying her carefully. "I do trust you, I trust you not to hide things from me. We are supposed to be a team."

"I thought you were a team with Decker."

Lucifer didn't confront her statement, but filed it within his mind for later. "In a millennia, you have built a wall twice. Both times you did so knowing that you disappointed me. Have you disappointed me again, darling?"

Maze rolled onto her stomach, clutching the pillow in her fists. "Perhaps I just want privacy."

Lucifer tsked her. "I give you plenty of privacy. I do not listen to your every thought. This here, right now, proves that I give that to you. Were you just any demon Maze, I would have ripped those thoughts from your mind."

"No Lucifer. You have privacy. I have no idea what you do with your pet Detective. Perhaps my thoughts should remain my own. I'm a demon; demons deserve to have their secrets."

"Not from me." His fingers brushed against her hip. "You don't keep secrets Maze, you never have."

"I do now." She didn't flinch when his fingers dug into her hip, a slight uncomfortable feeling yet not painful. This was his way of issuing a subtle warning. He didn't appreciate the attitude. While he openly tolerated it at certain times, this was not a time to be treading that line. The pressure on her hip only lasts a second, before he went back to running his fingers along the skin. "We are not the same people when we arrived."

"I do not disagree with you." He told her honestly, because they had changed. "But you and I, Maze, as individuals we will change but together, together we stay the same."

"That isn't possible."

He stared into her eyes, really looking at her. Not as his demon, his servant or protector but as Maze. "Whatever you have thought, or done, will not change the way I view you." He could sense her unsureness, a rarity for his Maze. "If anything my dear, you know I always forgive you."

Maze raised her eyebrow. "You've never had Decker before."

"No one could ever replace you, Mazie." He leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. "Lower that wall, darling. Trust me."

Maze pushed further into the kiss, letting the wall in her mind drop. Trusting in his words, in their connection.  
She let her eyes flicker across his face, his eyes were closed and that left her relying on his features for indication of how he was reacting. She could feel the slight pressure inside her mind as he invaded the space, searching for what he wanted to find. Maze laid there, head in her pillow as she waited for him to finish.

"I would never hurt her." The words slipped from her mouth, needing to make sure he understood.

Lucifer squeezed her hip, as if he was telling her to be silent, he needed the concentration. Though to be completely honest with himself and her, Maze's thoughts regarding Chloe did not surprise him. He knew the moment she had set eyes on the Detective that there was an immediate sense of hatred. Yet he knew his demon was loyal, she would cause no harm to Chloe because he enjoyed the company of the Detective. To eliminate her would make him rather unhappy.  
So he skimmed over all thoughts regarding Chloe, simply because it was nothing he didn't already know. What bothered him was what he saw next.

He focused on the thoughts that represented how she felt regarding him and his recent neglect of her. He felt the loneliness inside of her as she went from being his companion to nothing more than an employee. He felt her worry over his mortality and the impending question of if she would lose him to death. Lucifer saw her anger towards him because of his carelessness.  
Abandoned. That was how she felt, abandoned by him and thrust into a place where she was essentially alone because not one human would understand her. Not the way she desired to be understood.

And there he found what she had been hiding, deep beneath the surface, covered by layers of thoughts of killing Chloe. The wall was built by her to protect her thoughts of Chloe, that much he was certain of. It was possible she forgot the thought even existed and yet he found it, and it sparked a slight peak of rage in him.

"Lucifer!" Maze spoke his name sharply, the hand he had on her hip was radiating heat. As a demon she was naturally warm at every moment, she had lived in hell with raging fire where it was incredibly hot but there was a difference between the fire in hell and the fire that raged inside the devil. It was enough to make any demon cower, and it did include her if he used it in a specific way. "Lucifer." She called his name again, trying to pull him back from her mind. The heat in his hand was obviously a reaction to something he saw. "Damn it. Lucifer." She wriggled out from his hold, her hip burning, she knew it would fade quickly but in the moment it ached.

Lucifer seemed to awaken when he felt her move. "Maze…"

Maze snapped her eyes to his. "Your hand is like fire, pardon the pun, but what the hell?"

Lucifer sat up, eyes darting to her hip as she knelt before him on the bed. "I didn't mean that." He reached out to touch her, retracting the heat in his hand, allowing it to flow through the rest of his body disbursing and returning his hand to normal temperature. "Why did you build the wall, Maze?"

"You know why." Maze felt his fingers against her skin, and the ache she felt from the burn faded.

Lucifer looked into her eyes. "Tell me. I want to hear it."

"Decker. She's changing you and I have thought of multiple ways to kill her and turn you back into the fierce King of Hell." She gritted the words between her teeth, moving to lie back down on her stomach, glaring at Lucifer when she felt him slap her backside.

"Don't you lie to me." His eyes flashed red for a moment, as if daring her to do so again.

Maze raised her eyebrow. "How about you tell me why you think I built the wall. Obviously we have different ideas."

"How about one word…Canada." His eyes pierced through hers, watching the recognition, and the slight fear flow through them. "Oh I see, you remember now."

Maze had forgotten, once the thought entered her mind she had buried it so deep as if she wanted to erase it. It hadn't been why she built the wall but it made perfect sense to him. "That isn't why. I wasn't hiding that from you."

"You weren't hiding the fact that you thought of abandoning me? And to go where, to Canada?" Without pausing slapped her bottom again, this time there was heat back in his hand, and she gasped at the sudden feel of fire. "Mazikeen…"

Her name was spoken with rage; his eyes were glowing red around the edges. He was angry with her, that much was obvious but beneath the surface, she could sense it, his fear of being abandoned was adding fuel to fire. "Lucifer, stop." She sat up, pushing him back on the bed with force so she could straddle him. "Look at me." She ordered him. "Look at me. I'm yours, I will always be yours. It was a thought, no more, just a moment of anger. I would never. Never abandon you."

"Not even when I have you?"

Maze breathed in sharply, having not expected that. "Not even then. I made a vow."

"And I did you."

"Don't you see?" She stared into his eyes, feeling the need to shake him. "I hate her; I hate what she is doing to you. I think of killing her to stop what is happening. By changing you, she is changing what we have. It used to be us. Just us, Lucifer."

"Maze."

"No listen!" She demanded. "I never would have thought of running if I didn't feel abandoned. It was a split second and then I focused my thoughts of ways to make her suffer. To make you suffer, if I killed her, then you would no longer have your pet." Maze closed her eyes. "I'm a demon Lucifer, I am selfish and my only thought was if you didn't have her then I would no longer be competing for your attention."

Lucifer listened to her words, seeing it all flow through her eyes. The anger he was feeling was twisting inside of him. "I apologize if you felt abandoned." He lifted her up, flipping them over so he was hovering above her. "It's been you and I for a millennia Maze. While Chloe is now, she won't be forever. One day she'll die."

"Do you expect me to wait around for that time to come? When you will finally need me again?"

He raised his eyebrow as if he found her words offensive. "I will always need you. No one understand me like you do, Maze."

Maze placed her hands on his shoulders, squeezing slightly. "Do you Lucifer? Because all I see is you with Chloe."

Lucifer leaned down, trailing a few kisses along her jaw line. "I apologize for how I have treated you Maze, and I will make an effort to rectify that. Perhaps I do need to ease back with the pet Detective and let myself by reminded by what I have." He placed a kiss on her lips. "Will you forgive me, Maze?"

"No."

He chuckled at her expression; she was clearly toying with him. "Darling…"

"Do I come first?"

He frowned, eyes searching hers. "First? First for what, my dear?"

Maze ran her fingernail down his jaw line, across his chin. "I want to know if I come before Decker?"

He merely laughed, leaning down he pressed his face into her neck. "Oh Mazie. My jealous little demon."

Maze tried to push him off her. "Do you think I am making a joke? I do not joke." This time she made no comment on herself being jealous, because even if she denied it, it was clear she was.

"You are always first Maze, always."

She breathed deeply. "Good, and do not forget it. I mean it Lucifer."

"I will never forget." He gently nipped at her neck. "Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

He pulled back to look into her eyes. "I want you to promise to never build another wall. These thoughts, if you are having them, I want you to share. You're mine, Maze. If I am abandoning you, if you feel lonely then speak to me."

"I'll build another wall, Lucifer." She told him, not bothering to lie. "As you said, I build walls when I disappoint you."

"Nothing you do will not be forgiven, I favour you Maze. You are my perfect little creation. No need to hide from me." His thumb ran along her cheek. "Promise?"

Maze rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"You didn't say the words."

"Lucifer." She groaned, they both knew she wasn't saying them on purpose.

"Fine." He relented. "At least say you forgive me."

"I don't," She tilted her head, smiling slyly at the confusion in his eyes. The master in him clearly expected to be forgiven. "But perhaps I could be persuaded to forgive you," She wriggled her hips beneath him. "If you show me how sorry you truly are."

"You little minx." He smirked, thrusting his hips forward. "You are not leaving this bed for quiet sometime, my dear. I have plenty of ways to show you how truly sorry I am."

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Much Love. x**


End file.
